Curiosidades do Dragon Ball Z ou Dragon Ball GT
by Guilherme-kun
Summary: Algumas pequenas curiosidades do grande e jamais esquecido: Dragon Ball
1. A Morte de Goku

A morte de Goku

Bem, vou explicar o que houve com os fatos para comprovar a teoria.

No fim da luta conta Li-Shen-Long, após arremessar a Genki-Dama Universal e destruir o último Dragão, Goku cai no chão cercado pelas Dragon Balls. **Sua neta Pan, desesperadamente o sacode pedindo que levante, mas Son não responde.** Nesse momento **Shen-Long aparece sem ninguém evocá-lo e diz com todas as letras: "Levante-se Goku!"**. O saiyajin levanta para alívio de todos.

O Dragão pede que Goku suba nele para "darem uma volta". Goku se despede de sua família e diz que logo voltaria. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Satan, Bulma, Oob e Trunks vão embora comentando sobre o jantar, enquando Pan nota algo terrível. **A garota vê no chão as roupas de seu avô e diz: "Mas meu avô saiu daqui vestido!" e Vegeta lhe responde "Guarde essas roupas com carinho Pan!".**

Em seguida, viajando pelo céu, Yamcha que estava de volta ao seu deserto com Pual, vê o Dragão passar…. Assim como Tenshinhan ainda treinando na cachoeira de sua casa. Nesse momento, Goku aparece ao mesmo instante para duas das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida: **Píccolo e Kuririn!**

Com seu antigo parceiro de treino, Goku tem uma rápida luta enquanto Mestre Kame parece entender o que aconteceu. Após cair, Kuririn olha para o lado e seu amigo havia simplesmente sumido, bem como suas pegadas deixadas na areia em frente à Kame-House. **Ele não partiria sem se despedir daquele que foi seu melhor amigo desde muito cedo.**

Para Píccolo, Goku apareceu no inferno onde ele estava e disse: **"Você sempre me ajudou muitas vezes, e eu nunca pude agradecer direito! Eu só quero que você me dê a mão!"**. O Nameckuseijin fica abalado, e sente um pequeno choque ao cumprimentar o Saiyajin que anda até suas costas e desaparece antes que Píccolo vire para vê-lo. **Outro grande amigo que Goku não deixaria para trás sem se despedir.**

Nesse momento, o Dragão que continuava viajando pelo céu começa a fundir suas esferas no corpo de Goku que repousava em suas costas. **Todos somem… Goku, Shen-Long e as Esferas.**

Mais cem anos se passam e inicia um novo torneio de Artes Marciais, onde **a anciã Pan vai ver seu bisneto Goku Jr lutar utilizando as roupas que guardou de seu avô Goku.** Ao reparar na platéia que Kakarotto também assistia a luta, Pan corre para vê-lo, mas ao chegar no local ele já havia sumido. A idosa senhora termina olhando feliz para o céu.

O Especial de DBGT começa com Pan e Goku Jr rezando sobre o túmulo do antigo guerreiro. Goku Jr vai em busca das Esferas para pedir que sua bisavó não morra, e na antiga casa de Son Gohan, encontra a Esfera de quatro estrelas que lhe é entregue por Goku que elogia sua coragem e diz para não se preocupar, pois Pan, já estava melhor. Em seguida, mais uma vez o saiyajin desaparece.

Assim, há provas mais que suficientes que a batalha contra Li-Shen-Long foi o fim para Goku, que ao mesmo tempo **se transformou em um tipo de Deus, uma entidade que sempre existiria ao longo dos tempos.** **Alguém que foi tão importante para a Terra durante toda sua vida não sumiria simplesmente!** As Esferas vivem em Goku assim como o Dragão Shen-Long. Na mitologia de Dragon Ball, o poderoso Goku continuaria a olhar pela Terra para sempre! Um final mais do que digno para a série.


	2. A Teoria Saiajin

**A Teoria Saiajin**

Muito sempre se falou sobre a lenda do Super Saiyajin. Já queria escrever sobre isso faz tempo porque gera boas discussões. Então vamos lá:

Freeza exterminou a raça Saiyajin porque temia que se unissem contra ele ao mesmo tempo em que **se preocupava com a tal lenda de que a cada mil anos um Super Guerreiro surgiria**. Brolly, ainda bebê, foi quase assassinado e banido de seu povo, junto com sei pai Paragas, por possuir um poder de luta muito alto e ameaçar o reino do Rei Vegeta.

Esses fatos comprovam que a lenda era conhecida pelo povo do planeta Vegeta. Durante a saga de Freeza, Vegeta diz o tempo todo sobre o lendário Super Saiyajin. Goku possuído por uma ira imensa se transforma ao presenciar a morte de Kuririn. **Ele se transforma, teoricamente, em Super Saiyajin! Digo teoricamente, porque ****ninguém sabia ao certo como deveria ser um Super Saiyajin****.** Tanto que o próprio Vegeta achava muitas vezes que tinha alcançado a forma só por ficar mais forte, sem nenhuma mudança aparente.

Como pudemos notar na Saga do Boo, **a transformação para Super Saiyajin nível 3, requer uma quantidade de energia muito grande e é difícil mantê-la** por muito tempo. Já a transformação em Super Saiyajin 4, tem uma carga de energia 

provavelmente compatível com o nível 3, porém,** é mais fácil continuar nesse estado** por mais tempo.

Minha teoria: **O Super Saiyajin 4 é o lendário Super Saiyajin!** Agora vou explicar o porquê…

Sabemos que **a cauda era a fonte do poder desses guerreiros.** A transformação em Oozaru era o ápice de suas forças e a única transformação que eles podiam fazer. **Quando Goku se torna Super Saiyajin pela primeira vez, ele não possuia mais a sua cauda,** logo a transformação ocorreu daquela forma (cabelos dourados), seguida pelo nível 2 e 3.

Na luta contra Baby, **Dai Kaioshin sugere que Goku precisa ter seu rabo de volta para que alcançasse sua verdadeira força**. Ao perder para o Tsufurujin, Goku vê a Terra como se fosse a lua, recebe os raios Blutz e se transforma em Oozaru que em seguida adquire uma coloração dourada. **É NESSE PONTO que eu queria chegar! ****Como originalmente as caudas não deveriam ser retiradas, suponhe-se que ao alcançar uma força extrema o Sayajin em forma de Oozaru iria se tornar dourado (o que acontecia com o cabelo por não terem mais cauda nem a forma de macaco) e em seguida, ao dominar a consciência o Saiyajin chegaria no chamado nível 4!**Ou seja, o Super Saiyajin seria uma transformação para Oozaru, e em seguida de volta ao guerreiro.

E Brolly? Ora, o **Brolly apenas tinha uma capacidade fora do comum de se tornar Ultra Super Saiyajin**, para os demais que ainda não conseguiam uma forma acima, era uma força realmente devastadora, ainda mais misturada com o ódio dele pelo seu povo. Sem contar que o título de "lendário" deve ter subido à sua cabeça, além da vida miserável que teve com seu pai controlando seus poderes em um planeta afastado.


	3. As diversas dimensões

**As diversas dimensões**

A primeira vez que ficamos sabendo de universos paralelos em Dragon Ball Z, foi na chegada de Trunks do futuro, onde sua simples viagem ao passado para salvar Goku de uma doença no coração gerou 3 linhas temporais distintas:

**1)** O passado "corrigido" onde Gohan venceu Cell; **2)** O futuro que Trunks retornou e matou os andróides; **3)** O futuro em que Cell assassinou Trunks e retornou ao passado.

**Isso só nos prova que o universo de Dragon Ball consegue ser ainda mais complexo do que já sabíamos. Além de todos os planetas e de todas as galáxias, a linha temporal de DB era capaz de criar essas distorções, criar dimensões diferentes que são claramente mostradas ao longo da série:**

O Shukanido de Goku (teletransporte) consiste que o corpo tem que passar por outro espaço/tempo distorcido para ser teletransportado. Podemos ver isso claramente no movie 8 (o primeiro do Brolly), onde mostra Goku "voando" em cores diferentes que se alternavam até que ele chegasse ao planeta distante da galáxia do Oeste.

A Seishin To Toki no Heya (Sala do Espírito e do Tempo) é outro exemplo de uma dimensão diferente. Quando Super Boo percebeu que ficaria selado alí para sempre sem chocolates, ele gritou, e com seu imenso KI conseguiu abrir uma brecha naquela 

dimensão e retornar à original. Na mesma saga, quando Vegetto consegue enfurecer Boo, o demônio começa a criar rachaduras no céu que nos mostravam uma outra dimensão desconhecida.

Já na Saga de Baby, após Chibi Goku receber a Revenge Black Ball do adversáio e uma falha no teletransporte de Kibitoshin, o leva a cair em outra dimensão (que era controlada por dois guaxinins). Uma dimensão "ridícula" porém, não impossível de exisitr, já que não existe qualquer padrão entre universos paralelos.

No Ova 9 de DBZ (da luta contra Bojack) Gohan, Kuririn e os outros embarcam em um tipo de transporte que os levam para lutar em lugares estranhos, como um vulcão, uma cidade como se fosse de brinquedo, um campo completamente florido e uma estranha cidade abandonada. Possivelmente outras dimensão, uma vez que o transporte utilizado se moveu por um estranho caminho escuro composto de linhas esverdeadas.

No primeiro OVA de DBZ, temos a tão mencionada "Zona da Morte", uma dimensão que Garlic Jr conseguia criar com seu poder e que ninguém conseguia deixar por vontade própria, nem mesmo ele quando acabou preso dentro dela por Gohan. Outro exemplo de diferente dimensão.

O próprio mundo dos mortos também pode ser considerado uma outra dimensão. Kami-Sama leva Goku para frente de Enma-Daioh pessoalmente após ele ser morto por Piccolo na luta contra Raditz. O Deus da Terra faz isso com um tipo de "teletransporte" também, já que não existe outra forma de se chegar lá, que não seja morto, é claro. Essa "dimensão dos mortos" é ligada com o planeta do Kaio-Sama do Norte, que por sua vez tem ligação com o Dai-Kaio-sei (planeta do Grande Senhor Kaio) que têm ligação com todo o univer e o próprio Planeta Supremo.

Na luta contra Janemba, o demônio mostrava sua capacidade de atingir o oponente há vários metros de distância abrindo u pequen portal e atravessando-o apenas com um membro, ou muitas vezes com o corpo inteiro. Isso prova que ele tinha um controle sobre portais e podia utilizá-lo como bem entendesse.

Isso tudo, e possivelmente mais fatos, **nos prova que existem múltiplos universos em Dragon Ball, com funções diferentes, outras formas de vidas, ambientes que podem ser, ou não, parecidos com a vida que conhecemos na Terra. Justamente por isso, a possibilidade de existir realidades alternativas onde acontecimetos diferentes ocorram, não é nenhum pouco excluída!** Apenas mais um motivo para percebermos o quão complexo e maravilhoso é o universo de Dragon Ball.


	4. O KI e sua energia negativa

**O KI e Sua energia negativa**

**Desde o começo da série Dragon Ball, mais especificamente quando Mestre Kame utiliza o KameHameHa pela prmeira vez, ficamos sabendo que o KI (energia do corpo de uma pessoa) seria tremendamente presente em toda a história. **Goku tem um sério treinamento com Mr. Popo para aprender a detectar o KI de seus adversários que passaram a ter uma energia tão grande e afluente de seus corpos que podiam ser medidas por um simples aparelho chamado Scouter.

Era sentindo ou medindo o KI de seus oponentes que sabíamos da força dos personagens e o quanto perigosos eles eram. **Ainda em Dragon Ball, um outro tipo de energia nos é mostrada, quando Akkuman diz à Goku que podia utilizar seu poder para fazer a maldade que uma pessoa tenha em seu coração, explodir o corpo, por menor que fosse.** Podemos dizer que essa maldade é uma energia negativa que constantemente é mencionada na série.

Essa energia maléfica está diretamente ligada ao Ying e Yang da cultura chinesa. O bem e o mal que se contrapõem, e ligado também aos cinco elementos da natureza. **Se Akkuman poderia explodir quem fosse, independente do KI, apenas utilizando sua energia negativa, isso nos motra que trata-se de uma força diferente e independente.** **Isso nos explica porquê os mortos quando retornam na série, estão mais fracos, uma vez que o KI é manifestação da ALMA e no outro mundo eles **

**acabavam "lavados" para semre controlados no inferno.** Por isso a Ginyu Tokusentai pode ser vencida por Yamcha e os outros no Mundo de Kaio-Sama.

**Janemba por sua vez, utilizava-se somente de energia negativa para atacar, já que ele foi formado de uma combinação de todo o mau que estava sendo acumulado na máquina de lavar.**** Observem que todos os poderes de quem usa a energia negativa são diferentes das comuns rajadas de KI.** Janemba criava clones, desdobrava dimensões e a si mesmo, criava armas com o que encontrava e até agulhas pelo simples toque no ar. **Outro prova é o "Soul Punisher" que Gogeta usou para destruir o demônio. A energia positiva lançada por ele anulou a negativa do adversário e o destruiu sem ferir o garoto que estava dentro dele.**

**Dessa forma, podemos entender porquê Cell e Freeza tinham praticamente a mesma força no inferno e Goku pôde enfrentá-los de igual sem mesmo precisar se transformar.** Os dois eram tão "maus" um quanto o outro, por isso, a força deles se rivalizava naquele momento. Goku lutou com seu corpo, seu ki, enquanto os dois apenas contavam com suas energia negativas para o confronto.

Isso esclarece também outra dúvida que muitas pessoas têm: "Por quê Shen-Long não tinha poder para destruir Nappa e Vegeta no pedido, mas Li-Shen-Long era mais forte que um Super Saiyajin 4?". **A resposta está aí! Porquê o Dragão de Uma estrela era formado unicamente de energia negativa, logo, por maior que seu KI também fosse, essa energia colaborava em grande parte para a fonte de seu poder.** **Os outros dragões utilizam muitos elementos para atacar como: gelo, fogo, veno, eletricidade… Isso nos mostra claramente a ligação entre a energia negativa e os poderes.** Li-Shen-Long chega a carregar uma esfera de energia negativa para atingir a Terra, e o próprio Gogeta a neutraliza com sua energia positiva e a usa para limpar a atmosfera que estava carregada. Ele próprio explica isso no episódio #60.

Outra purificação que ocorreu por volta desse episódio, foi quando Goku engoliu a Esfera de quatro estrelas. Toda essa questão ainda explica porquê Oob não era tão poderoso quanto Kid Boo… Simplesmente porquê o garoto nasceu com o KI dele, mas sem a sua energia negativa.

Como podemos ver, mais uma vez Dragon Ball nos mostra ser uma série absurdamente complexa, que **graças a seus fillers, ovas e etc, torna-se ainda mais rica, e não apenas simplesmente com mais episódios.** E lembrem-se isso tudo é uma expçlicação baseada em fatos que nos são dados pelo anime e que não chegam a ser propriamente explicados, logo, podemos imaginar nossas teorias sobre esses pontos. E basta ler interpretando e entendendo nosso ponto de vista e verão que fazem bastante sentido.


	5. Gohan e o treino com Dai Kaio Shin

Gohan e o treino com Dai-Kaio-Shin

Muitos fãs criticam o fato de Gohan não ser mais o "Mystic" durante a saga do GT e acusam um falha de roteiro, mas o que não sabem é que esse fato condiz muito bem com o que o filho mais velho de Goku sempre demonstrou. Vou tentar explicar:

**Durante toda a série, Gohan só se sentia motivado a lutar quando algo terrível estava para acontecer ou alguém que ele gostava estava em perigo**. Prova disso acontece na luta contra Cell, Goku diz: "Não precisa ajudá-lo Piccolo! Gohan vai se enfurecer e via vencer!" e Píccolo diz: "E por acaso ele sabe disso? Gohan não gosto de lutar tanto quanto você e nesse exato momento ele está pensando porquê o pai está de longe assistindo ele morrer!". Goku se desespera e pede um senzu para Kuririn. **Apesar do sangue saiyajin, Gohan não era um fanático por lutas, certamente por ser 50 terráqueo.**

**No começo da Saga do Boo, na luta contra Dabura, Vegeta diz que "esse fedelho tinha mais forças quando lutou contra Cell porquê não treinou um dia sequer!".** Como a Terra ficou sete anos em paz, Gohan não treinou e pedeu o nível que teve no Cell Games. Para vencer o demônio criado por Bibidi, Gohan acabou sendo treinado por Dai-Kaio-Shin que liberou todo seu poder oculto. **Goku chega a dizer que a força dele era incrível e nem tinha se transformado, o ser supremo responde que "as transformações não são o mais importante".**

Sendo assim, **imaginamos que Gohan estava no nível de super saiyajin 3, pela posição que seu cabelo assume** (franja caida cumprido e o resto tombadando par trás), p**or ter chegado a aparecer de olhos claros mas sem qualquer mudança no cabelo e por fim, conseguir lutar no mesmo nível de Super Boo**.

**O filho de Goku manteve sua transformação por um bom tempo, já que na luta contra Hildegrand ele ainda possuía essa capacidade** e lutou lado a lado de Goku e Gotenks. Nessa época ele ainda "brincava" de Great Saiyaman com Videl e os dois colocavam os treinos em dia. Tudo certo até aí.

Mas o que aconteceu durante o GT, que Gohan precisava se transformar novamente em Super Saiyajin e já não estava mais tão forte? Vamos imaginar… **mais uma vez a Terra ficou em paz por pelo menos 10 anos**, **Gohan estava casado e com um filha pra criar. CERTAMENTE os treinos eram a última coisa que passavam em sua cabeça**, e a forma "Mystic" exigia uma provável manutenção, como qualquer nível de força.

Sendo assim, **o fato desse "pai de família" do GT não ser mais tão forte, é leal a tudo que sempre soubemos de Gohan durante a série** e não uma "falha de roteiro" como muitos gostam de acusar.


	6. Por quê Goten e Trunks não tinham cauda

Por quê Goten e Trunks não tinham cauda?

Muito sempre se falou sobre a falta de cauda em Goten e Trunks durante a saga de Boo, quando eles ainda são pequenos. Não é difícil imaginar o que aconteceu para eles nunca terem aparecido com a maior característica da raça saiyajin. Bem, vamos do princípio e explicar alguns fatos:

Quando Goku era pequeno, vivia com sua cauda porque Son Gohan não tinha visto necessidade de cortá-la, infelizmente ele acabou pagando um preço alto por isso quando viu seu neto se tornar Oozaru e matá-lo com toda a agressividade que esses seres possuiam. Dali em diante, Goku perdeu sua cauda quando Pual a cortou. Ela voltou a nascer durante o 21° Tenkaichi Budoukai, quando o Saiyajin enfrentava Giran. Foi ai que ficamos sabendo que elas poderiam nascer novamente.

Gohan nasceu com cauda, mas como Goku e Chi-chi não sabiam do que ela era capaz de fazer, deixaram o garoto crescer da mesma forma que seu pai. Piccolo foi quem lhe arrancou a cauda após vê-lo se tornar Oozaru. Assim como aconteceu com Kakarotto, a cauda de Gohan nasceu novamente na batalha contra Vegeta

Podemos concluir que a cauda era expelida novamente para fora do corpo quando uma situação muito grave exigia para o guerreiro um aumento de poder. Todas as vezes que Goku e Gohan estiveram à beira da morte, a cauda deles aparecia novamente.

Com o passar dos anos todos souberem da existência dos Oozarus após a vinda de Vegeta, após isso, é quase certo que Chi-chi e Bulma cortaram as caudas de seus filhos assim que eles nasceram, para evitar problemas futuros. Na imagem mais antiga que temos de Goten e Trunks pequenos, ambos já aparecem sem caudas.

Agora você deve se perguntar, se isso é verdade porquê então as caudas deles não nasceram novamente nos momentos de perigo que eles enfrentaram? Simples! Devido à seus pais e Gohan já conhecerem o nível de Super Saiyajin e terem treinos cada vez mais desenvolvidos, os dois pequenos conseguiram atingir essa forma bem cedo, o que inutilizava a necessidade da cauda ser expelida novamente . É como se o corpo deles simplesmente soubesse que agora que podem se tornar SSJ, mesmo que a cauda saísse novamente, não aumentaria em nada o poder deles, afinal, a forma como guerreiro lendário é dezenas de vezes mais forte do que um Oozaru.

A teoria de que o código genético poderia explicar a falta de caudas não se aplica, simplesmente pelo fato deles manterem todas as outras características Saiyajins, como maior resistência, maior força física e capacidade de se tornar SSJ. Isso prova que a cauda certamente tenha nascido junto com eles, bem como o resto de suas raízes como Saiyajins. Se você pergunta então porquê a cauda de Pan não saiu se ela não pode se transformar em SSJ, diria apenas que ela não teve momentos desesperadores o suficiente, afinal seu avô esteve sempre com ela, e suas batalhas não exigiram tanto da garota quanto deveriam. Quanto à Goku Jr, esse já estava mais perto de se tornar Super Saiyajin do que qualquer outro.

Mas claro que todos queriam ter visto os dois garotos como legítimos descendentes dos Saiyajins. Pelo menos podemos imaginar.


	7. Curiosidades

Curiosidades

Você sabia que Goku é do signo de Touro?

Você sabia que Chi Chi é a única pessoa que mete medo em Goku?

Você sabia que o ataque mais forte do universo não é a Genki Dama, é o Big Bang Kamehameha do Gogeta SSJ4?

Você sabia o Vegeta parece bravo, mas compra todos os brinquedos que Trunks pede?

Você sabia que Vegeta tem medo de montanha russa?

Você sabia que as mulheres Saiyajins não podem se transformar em SSJ?

Você sabia que Goku Jr. e Vegeta Jr. nã sabem o que um SSJ, mas conseguem se transformar em um?

Você sabia que os dois falam que um SSJ é um Kim Patsu (alguém que tinje o cabelo no Japão)?

Você sabia que uma vez Goten virou SSJ por apanhar da Chi Chi, porque fez malcriação?

Você sabia que, DRAGON BALL nasceu em 1986, em uma grande revista que publicava cerca de 6 páginas semanais de suas histórias. Logo se converteu em série de televisão e alcançou a liderança indiscutível de audiência no Japão por um período de 11 anos?

Você sabia que, DRAGON BALL Z continua sendo exibido no Japão e está prestes a alcançar os 600 capítulos na TV e 10 mil páginas em seu formato de quadrinhos?

Você sabia que, A história do Goku inspira-se na lenda chinesa sobre um macaco de pedra, Sun Wun-Kun, imortal e com poderes sobrenaturais?

Você sabia que o level Super Saiyajin 4 foi apenas criado para consertar o erro cometido por Akira Toryama, a respeito dos Saiyajins? Em meados da série Z, foi afirmado por Vegeta que dizia a lenda que a cada 1000 anos, surgia um Saiyajin com poderes infinitos,ou seja o lendário Super Saiyajin... Acontece que tanto Goku, quanto Vegeta, Trunks, Goten e Brolli também eram Super Saiyajins, por isso, criaram o level SSJ4, onde apenas Goku atingiu de forma natural.

Você sabia que o Sr. Enma, também existe no desenho de Yuyu Hakusho? Pode achar estranho, mas até a aparência física dos personagens são muito semelhantes. Aliás, no Japão, Emma representa, na crença deles, o Juiz dos mortos.

Você sabia que que Dai Kaio Sama é fanático por música?

Você sabia que o nome da moeda corrente no mundo de Dragon Ball, chama-se Zenni?

Você sabia que a distância entre a casa de Goku, até o palácio de Kami Sama, equivale a 2070 Kilômetros?

Você conhece o jogo Breath of Fire 3 para Playstation ? Bem se você conhece você deve se lembrar quando o personagem Ryu tem uma transformação que ele fica com o cabelo loiro, fica com aparência 

de Super Saiyajin! Será que isso é apenas uma coincidência?

Sabem o jogo Last Blade 2 para Neo Geo? Quando o personagem principal vai lutar, ele fica loiro e mais forte, que coisa mais sayajin hein!

Você sabia que Saiyajins de raça pura são Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa e Goku, e os mestiços são: Gohan, Trunks, Goten, e Pan.

Dragonball GT significa Dragonball Grand Tour, e tem este nome devido a, na primeira parte da série, grande parte do tempo é passado em viagem pelo espaço.

O emblema existente nas roupas dos integrantes da Força Especial Ginyu é na verdade a cabeça do Capitão Ginyu.

Quando Goku nasceu, seu poder de luta era 2. O poder de luta de Goku no início da série Dragon Ball era 10 . E seu poder de luta quando se transformou em Oozaru pela primeira vez era 100.

Você sabia que Ro Kaioshin já se fusionou com outra pessoa? Não estou falando do Kaioshin que se fusionou com Kibit, muitas pessoas sabem disso. Mas a milhares de anos atrás, antes dele ser selado na espada Z, Ro Kaioshin se parecia muito com KaioShin. Bem, um dia ele estava sentado em uma árvore lendo um mangá, quando uma velha bruxa apareceu por detrás dele e roubou um de seus brincos. Esses eram os brincos Potara, que causam fusão automaticamente quando eles são colocados em orelhas opostas de pessoas diferentes. Ela colocou o brinco na orelha esquerda, quando DaiKaioShin olhou horrorizado para ela, os dois se uniram. É por isso que DaiKaioShin é tão diferente de KaioShin, e é por isso que ele conseguiu aumentar o poder de Gohan.

Sabia que Tenshinhan participou da luta contra Super Boo? Super Boo estava prestes a matar Gohan, uma magia vem de não se sabe onde que anula o ataque de Boo. Era o Kikohou de Tenshinhan. É claro que se cansou logo depois, e morreu quando a Terra explodiu, mas pelo menos ele ajudou outros dois Guerreiros Z.

Sabia que na série de TV, Kuririn teve uma namorada antes da #18? Seu nome era Maron, como o de sua filha, exceto que seu nome não tinha dois "r".

Sabia que na série de TV, existe um episódio que Gohan sai para namorar? Ele acha que uma garota chamada Angela conhece um segredo dele, e ela chama ele para saírem juntos, ou senão ela irá contar à todos. Gohan acha que ela sabe que ele é o Grande Saiya Man, mas não era, ela só sabia que ele usava cuecas do Urso Teddy...

Sabia que na série de TV, existe um episódio que mostra Goku e Piccolo indo à uma escola de direção? É histérico! Termina com uma corrida entre os 2 guerreiros, na rodovia.

Sabia que teve uma época em que Piccolo se tornou mais forte que Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, e Gohan? Quando ele se uniu com Kamisama, ele se tornou, por um tempo, o Guerreiro mais forte dentre todos os outros..

Sabia que o endereço do Goku é mostrado na Tv e no mangá? Seu endereço é 439 East District.

Sabia que Cell é de uma outra linha de tempo que nunca vimos? O Cell que Gohan derrotou chegou na Terra da seguinte forma. Primeiro, ele matou Trunks em seu tempo, roubou a máquina do tempo de 

Trunks, voltou ao presente, precisamente um ano antes do Ciborgue de Freeza aparecer, ficou no estado de pupa, e apareceu alguns anos depois. Parece confuso, mas é verdade.

Para quem já ouviu a voz japonesa de Goku tenho uma coisa a dizer, aposto que você pensaram: "Ha! Que voz engraçada!! Parece voz de mulherl!" acertei? Você está certo. A voz de Gohan e Goten também é uma mulher que faz, pois a mulher que faz a voz de Goku também fez a de Gohan e de Goten. A voz de Kuririn também é de mulher!

Sabia que a Capsule Coporation e a Red Ribbon Army disputavam o mercado industrial? O percentual de venda mundial da RR era de 16, enquanto a da CC era de 40. Porém, no ano, 778, a CC destruiu completamente a RR na industria e ficou com 100 do mercado.

Sabia que existe uma grande diferença entre a história de Trunks no mangá e no especial da TV? No mangá, Trunks conseguia se tornar Super Saiya-jin antes de morte de Gohan. Mas no especial de TV, a morte de Gohan foi a causa que fez com que Trunks se tornasse Super Saiya-jin.

Sabia que de acordo com os dados da polícia, o Id da Bulma é SSC 41453 ?

Sabia que desde o início de Dragon Ball até o fim de Dragon Ball Z houveram 187 lutas?

Você sabia que o planeta Vegeta não era seu nome antes dos Saiyajins tomarem o poder? Ele era chamado o Planeta Plant.

Você sabia que no tempo do Future Trunks os andróides 16,19,20 nunca existiram? O criador deles Dr. Gero foi morto por suas criações por isso ele nunca o viu.

Você sabia que o nome do templo que Kuririn veio era Templo Orinji?

Você sabia que o período de incubação de Cell é de 24 anos? A larva levou 4 anos para juntar os nutrientes necessários para o primeiro estágio então o Cell que Gohan mata tem 28 anos!

Sabia que contando todas as vezes que Bulma mudou seu corte de cabelo somam juntas 15 tipos de cortes? (sem contar o primeiro)

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; font-face font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; p mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; .MsoPapDefault mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Gotenks era para ser Gotrunks.

As personagens do planeta Vegeta têm todas nomes de vegetais.

Os habitantes do planeta Namek não comem, apenas bebem agua.

No Japão uma senhora chamada Masako Nozawa fez a voz de SonGoku e dos filhos, SonGohan e SongGoten. As mulheres, por causa da voz mais fina, conseguem imitar vozes de criança com muita facilidade

O Verdadeiro nome de Songoku é Kakaroto

Siginificado do nome de songoku:

Son Gokou  
Son Parente  
GO Entender  
KOU Céu (Físico)  
Son Gokou O procedente do Céu.

Existem quatro tipos de fusões: Metamoru (dança), Potala (brincos), Naturais (normais), Absorções (involuntária por um dos fusionados).

De onde veio o Kamehameha?

A magia mais conhecidade de Goku foi inventada pela mulher de Akira. Ele estava aborrecido dizendo: "o nome do ataque especial do Mestre Kame vai ser alguma coisa com Ha". Quando sua mulher disse Kamehameha. A palavra tinha uma sonoridade muito legal e foi logo incorporado ao personagem.

Significado da palavra: "Kame significa tartaruga" e o "Ha significa onda", mas a palavra inteira não significado algum em japonês. Por outro lado, Kamehameha é um Deus havaiano. Misturando tudo dá até pra entender porque o Mestre Kame vive numa ilha paradisíaca tem um casca de tartaruga nas costas e sempre usa roupas bem floridas.


End file.
